Fenix Black
Appearance Fenix stands 5 feet 7 inches tall and has a lean, slightly muscular physique. He wears a coat and keeps a sword on his waist at all times. He has a long face with brown eyes covered by his long hair flowing over his forehead. He usually has a lazy and uninterested look on his face and doesn't care much for anything. Personality Fenix is usually calm and likes to keep his head clear but has a goofy nature and likes to mess with people, both enemies and friends. He doesn't like to fight unless necessary and preaches Justice even though he's a pirate. He has a slightly straightforward and rebellious personality, and a knack of not listening to people he doesn't like or is not interested in. He takes his fights seriously but likes to fool around but can be very lazy at times. Back Story On a busy Island in East Blue, Fenix at the age of 13 lost his parents. The marines told him they died in an accident, but Fenix overheard them talking about how the Celestial Dragons, who were visiting the Island at the time had shot them for trying to contradict the Celestial Dragons when they tried to shoot the kid who happened to walk on their path. He didn't know why, at that time, but his parents were never very fond of the celestial dragons. Infuriated, Fenix ran away from the marine base and wandered the street looking for some shelter, trying his hard not to breakout and cry but tears still welled up his eyes. Running, with blurred vision he ran into a man who asked him if he's lost and offered to walk him home. Angry and sad Fenix told him he doesn't have a family. He knew he couldn't go back to his home. His family was poor, they hadn't paid their rent and the landlord was going to throw him out if he showed up there now. The man, kindly, asked him if he was hungry and took him to his home after he, reluctantly, accepted his invitation, feeling hopeless. The man had a very old family Dojo. He had no wife, but a son and a father who lived with him. The son had a similar, kind personality like his father while his father had a stern, serious look on his face yet a kind personality, like his son and grandson. His son, Albert Günther, was nearly the same age as Fenix. He was even more skinny than Fenix and looked very weak. His father appeared the same, he was rather skinny for a middle-aged man. His grandfather, Toshiro, on the other hand had a lean, slightly muscular physique. Over dinner, when they asked him about his family and what had happened to them, Fenix, considering their hospitality, trusted them and told them everything that had happened. After he was done, the man, Isaac Günther, and Toshiro exchanged a look and he gave him a nod with a stern look. Isaac looked at him and told him he can stay with them from now on. Taken aback, Fenix though sad, was for once genuinely feeling happy again. He could not hold back and tears started to drip from his eyes as he thanked them for their hospitality and kindness. Isaac then asked for his name and introduced everyone in the family. As the days went by, Fenix, formed a strong bond with Albert who told him how he wanted to become a powerful marine and help people. Fenix had a different thought in mind. He knew even if the Marines were just, the World Government would still forever remain unjust and use the Marines to do their bidding. He liked to watch Albert's grandfather in the Dojo. Soon, he began learning Bushido from his grandfather, who was kind enough to offer to teach it to him. Toshiro taught him lots of stuff, like the world history, the samurai history etc. He was not as brilliant a student as Albert, but he loved studying history. Then one day, while he was reading a book, he saw a tattoo that he was certain he had seen before. He remembered his mother, who had this tattoo on her back. She never showed it to him, but he caught a glimpse of it when he was young. Though, he couldn't quite understand what the book said. He thought there was something wrong, so he went over to old man Toshiro to ask it himself. Later that day, when he showed that tattoo to him, he told him his mother had this tattoo, but he doesn't know what it means. As soon as he mentioned that, a look of terror appeared on his face, it was a red circle with 3 arrows on top and one on the bottom. It was the mark of slavery, a dragon's talon. That day he learned that his mother had been a slave to the Celestial Dragon's in the past. He continued to live with them for the next 5 years when one day, a noble kid named Charles from the upper town decided to join the Dojo. Old man Toshiro would personally teach him and both Albert and Fenix had to practice with him in turns. Every time he landed a hit, the kid would start whining. He was around the same age as Albert and Fenix. While Albert would avoid hitting him during practice, Fenix would go all out till he finally gave up screaming and whining. He would get a scolding of the lifetime from old man Toshiro every time he did that, but that never stopped him from teaching that brat a lesson. Charles held a grudge against Fenix after taking all the beating and Fenix could feel it. The next day, after practice when everyone was leaving Charles brought a small gold-plated knife with him, to end this once and for all. Albert screamed, trying to warn Fenix of Charles' attack. Fenix, swiftly turned around and with his reflex and muscle memory from years of training kicking in, twisted his knife arm as he charged right into it. Shocked, Albert and Fenix tried to help him but it was too late. Fenix decided to run away and take the blame all on himself so he wouldn't cause any trouble to Albert and his family who were kind enough to raise him. Albert, worried, argued that they could say it was in self-defense and not to mention an accident but Fenix knew the Nobles would not leave him alone. Without further waiting, he ran up and packed some clothes and took his wooden sword he would practice with, and prepared to leave. He bid his farewell with Albert and they both made a promise that day before Fenix took his leave. Fenix ran to the harbor and sneaked up on a merchant ship to get away from the Island. He promised Albert they would one day meet, as great men. Combat Style He uses a Katana that he learned to use from his adoptive grandfather but can also use his fists during a fight. He's quick on his feat and has a keen sense of vision.Category:Pirates Category:Player